zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:XxS3NTRYxX/Wrong doings
Hey guys it's me, Iceskater (I wish I could change my nickname since I am a guy). So ALOT happened to me while I wasn't on and one of those things was an injury. Ladies and gentlemen... I had, my first ever, broken body part! I had a nose fracture. How? What happened? I was walking in the neighborhood, minding my own business when suddenly, three guys came out of nowhere and wanted to beat the crap out of me. I fought them of but I was left with a memento: a broken nose. Yeah, that's what happened. JUST KIDDING! This is what really happened: In Veteran's Day, I had no school and I was spending time with my family. My mom was going to fix lunch and I was talking to her about what we should do later. Family is more important than friends. Anyway, while I was talking to my mom, I was swinging really hard like the gymnasts do with my singing back and forth. Sounds harmless right. Yeah, it does. However, I was holding on to the kitchen countertop and the kitchen island. So in the first try, everything was safe and sound. In the next try (even my mom told me not to do it anymore) when my legs went back and the force of my body must've been too much for my arms to stay because then I fell face first on the tile. My arms literaly flew back and I couldn't break my fall, so that's what happened. When I fell, I cried in pain because the fall hurt ALOT. Don't judge me. There's more! When I fell, my nose bled so much, the floor beneath me was covered by a blood lagoon. Three teeth were loose but luckily, they didn't need anything. They went back to normal in three days; my glasses broke and everyone was screaming like I killed myself. My mom thought glass got in my eye because she saw the broken glasses and she asked me like she was interogating me. I was in too much pain to answer questions. In fact, everyone's reactions weren't helping either. My grandmother was panicing with my younger sister, and my infant sister was crying because of the enviroment around her. My mom kept asking me with worry: "Can you see? Can you see?" I wanted to say "Yes and please be quiet", but I was in too much pain that I just said yes. Seriously, I was so annoyed that I stopped crying and just moaned. Not in pain, but in annoyance. My dad rushed downstairs and told me to apply an icepack on my face for a while so he swelling can go down. After that, my dad said I have to rest for the rest of the day and that I needed surgery for my nose and there was no other way. I accepted it because I had a feeling that was going to happen anyway. Even though I never thought of surgery as a pleasant thought, I had to take it and face my fears. Plus, I didn't want to look like those weird looking guys with those weird masks that had curved noses on them. You know what my mistake was? Swinging in the kitchen holding on to the kitchen countertop and the island. Yeah, in your perspective that was my mistake. There is something else, though. I overestimated myself. I thought I was capable enough to survive anything that wuold happen to me at that moment. Heck, I didn't even think I was going to fall. This is a bad habit of mine. I don't brag but I think too much of myself. There is a reason why: I am astounded. I'm astounded that I finally have strength and I can do things I couldn't do when I was a kid. You may have strength or more strength than you had in the past but never overestimate yourself or things can happen to you. That was the lesson I learned. And I had surgery a week later after the accident. It wasn't too bad. It was quite a succesful surgery. Category:Blog posts